Vanderbilt University is positioned to achieve compelling scientific advancement in the areas of genomics and proteomics--combining innovative computational approaches with advances in basic biological science. A steady stream of new quantitative techniques and tools will enable progress in functional biology; this stream depends upon research results from informatics, biomathematics, and computer science. To stay competitive in these new arenas, leading universities must develop new organizational strategies for assembling research teams, keeping investigators current, and providing Core and infrastructure support. Rapid changes in basic science and computational methods, and the multidisciplinary nature of research, mandate such an approach. Vanderbilt proposes a Linked Knowledge Model as an organizational framework for creating an environment of excellence in biomedical information science and technology to maximize multidisciplinary research. Elements of this model: 1) on-going development of trans-institutional strategy; 2) use of the resulting vision to coordinate recruitment and incorporate intellectual capital into flexible problem solving teams; 3) adoption of modular education programs to move new knowledge rapidly across boundaries, serving both neophytes and established investigators; and, 4) creation of centers of excellence combining a traditional support Core with research into next generation techniques, tool development and education. Vanderbilt's BISTI planning project will test and refine the elements of the Linked Knowledge organization model. It will showcase prototypic multidisciplinary scientific projects that produce new informatics and computational research and tools to address challenging biological problems. It will position Vanderbilt to establish a full-scale national program of excellence in biomedical computing. Organizational lessons, tools/techniques, and biologic findings will be broadly applicable beyond Vanderbilt.